Growth
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y aunque el tiempo pasara y Jonah siguiera creciendo, para Koko siempre seria un niño… A pesar de su altura, siempre seria "su pequeño Jonah", ¿no? (OneShot)


**Jormungand**

**-/-/-**

"**Growth"**

**Summary: **Y aunque el tiempo pasara y Jonah siguiera creciendo, para Koko siempre seria un niño… A pesar de su altura, siempre seria "su pequeño Jonah", ¿no?

**-/-/-**

Reprimió un bostezo mientras escuchaba los planes para la próxima entrega dentro de unas horas. Koko sencillamente no podía hacer las cosas sin ser totalmente explicativa en ello.

―¡Jonah, vienes conmigo, Valmet, Tojo, ustedes irán a encontrarse con el primer ministro de defensa, no podemos dejar que Gaeon logre la venta, Lehm, encárgate del resto con los demás! ―todos asintieron y se pusieron de pie, listos para irse a preparar.

El móvil de Koko empezó a sonar y ella contesto, Jonah ladeo un poco su cabeza. A pesar de que ya tenía 4 años trabajando para ella, todavía le sorprendían las pataletas y gritos que podía gritar a quien fuere que estuviese al otro lado de la línea.

―Koko ―le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos, hacía tiempo ya que había sobrepasado la altura de la mujer y gracias a ello, a veces se le hacía más fácil manejarla. A veces―. Cálmate, respira ―le dijo, haciendo caso omiso a sus expresiones de hastío.

Jonah esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras Koko murmuraba algo de adolescentes queriendo ser adultos y se zafaba del agarre de sus manos, ahora lo suficientemente grandes para abarcar su rostro por entero.

―¡Vamos, vamos! ―dijo ella, mientras guardaba su móvil en uno de sus bolsillos―. Y recuerda, ¡la adulta aquí soy yo! ―le espeto, girándose de repente, mientras le golpeaba el pecho con el dedo índice.

―Como usted diga, princesa ―respondió Jonah, con cierta sorna. La verdad era que en todos los años que tenía con ellos, la sensación de que a veces él era el más cuerdo y el más adulto de todos se acrecentaba día con día.

A veces se preguntaba si Koko estaba segura de que a sus hombres solo le faltaban "uno o dos tornillos" porque a veces parecía que se había perdido el set completo, pero, ¿quién era el para hablar? Había aguantado casi cinco años bajo las órdenes de Koko y realmente no creía que eso fuera de una persona muy cuerda.

Koko le miro fijamente unos instantes, seguía conservando esa postura de guardar sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, a pesar de que ya no solía llevar el arma allí. Ahora tenía que alzar ligeramente el rostro para mirarlo y no le gustaba, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

―Jonah ―dijo, emprendiendo nuevamente la marcha hacia la salida ―¿Por qué creciste? ―bufo, mientras fruncía sus blancas cejas, a sus espaldas, Jonah volvía a ladear su cabeza.

―Se supone que es lo normal, ¿no? Crecer ―dijo con lentitud, no entendiendo aun a que venía el comentario de Koko. Hasta ahora, nunca se había quejado de su nueva estatura, es más, todos lo habían visto como algo positivo.

―Lo sé ―ella golpeaba ligeramente su barbilla con el dedo índice de su mano derecha―, el asunto está en que no esperaba que crecieras tanto y tan rápido ―musito, esta vez haciendo un puchero.

Jonah solo pudo enarcar una ceja mientras observaba la espalda de ella. Hacía ya cuatro años que se había acostumbrado a ser su sombra, aun mas que los demás, por algún extraño motivo, el parecía ser una especie de peluche favorito para Koko y aun a pesar de su estatura, eso no había cambiado.

―Realmente no entiendo a que quieres llegar, Koko ―se coloco junto a ella y espero, ella se detuvo y lo miro frunciendo sus cejas; sus orbes azules le miraban con escepticismo.

―¡Que ya no te puedo abrazar como antes! ―dijo, apretando los ojos―. ¡Ni puedo acariciar tu cabeza, ni nada, eres casi tan alto como Lehm ahora! ―seguía diciendo, mientras golpeaba suavemente el pecho de Jonah.

―¿Koko, estás haciendo un berrinche por eso? ―dijo, agachándose ―los demás nos esperan y tu… ¿te estás quejando porque no alcanzas mi cabeza…? ―No podía estar más sorprendido, aunque apenas se notaba.

Koko se cruzo de brazos, le saco la lengua y reemprendió el camino. Jonah reprimió una sonrisa. Verdaderamente que ella seguía sorprendiéndolo día con día. Volvió a darle alcance y suspiro, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de ello mas tarde.

―Koko…

Lo ignoro.

―Princesa…

Apretó aun más fuerte sus labios finos. Jonah enarco una ceja.

―Koko, princesa dragón…

Subieron al ascensor, pero Koko evitaba mirarlo, para no explotar de la risa por como la estaba llamando.

―Koko ―hizo una pausa ―princesa dragón de las armas a la que respeto…

Y sucedió, Koko se apretó con las manos el estomago, riendo.

―Eres un mentiroso, Jonah ―le miro de reojo, limpiándose las lagrimillas que aun escapaban―. No respetas ni a Mao, ahora respetarme a mí… ―se acallo abruptamente cuando Jonah se coloco frente a ella, mirándole muy serio. Enarco una de sus finas cejas y el suspiro.

―A veces eres tan complicada ―musito, poniendo su rostro a la altura del de ella ―querías abrazarme, ¿no? Hazlo antes de que vuelva a ser gigante ―dijo, con cierto tono de burla muy sutil.

Koko le miro algo sorprendida, examino su rostro para ver si había algún signo que indicase que habían cambiado al Jonah de siempre por uno falso y así poder atraparla, pero él seguía mirándola con aquellos ojos color rubí que era lo único suyo que no había cambiado del todo en aquel tiempo.

―Empezaran a preguntarse si nos ha pasado algo ―musito él, mirándola fijamente. Koko no dudo y entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jonah, sorprendiéndolo por lo rápido de su movimiento.

―¡Jonah, eres tan lindo! ―sonrió, rozando su mejilla con la de él, se sentía como si hubiese pasado mucho desde que lo había tenido así. Después de todo, él seguía conservando esa amabilidad que el mundo seguiría pateando.

Deposito un beso en la coronilla de éste, sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes. Jonah se enderezo y espero que ella saliese primero para escoltarla.

Ah, ah, Koko a veces era una mujer de placeres tan sencillos que daba miedo…

**-Fin-**

EJEM, bueno, este es mi primer Fiction en el fandom de **Jormungand**, admito que aun no he leído el manga, pero les aseguro que ya estoy en ello. Solo he podido ver el Anime y parte del capítulo 1 del Manga, pero aun así, no he podido evitarlo.

Inesperadamente, ¡me encantan **Koko** y **Jonah**, ya sea de pareja, hermanos, primos, sencillamente les amo! Espero que **Valmet** no quiera clavarme un cuchillo. Decidí hacer a Jonah un poco más grande aquí, porque creo que a pesar de todo, a Koko no le agradaría la idea de que el creciera y no poder hacer de él a su antojo, como abrazarlo, besarlo y demás.


End file.
